The invention relates to a discharge device for fluid media comprising a main body for accommodating a media reservoir which forms a pump chamber, including a plunger pump, particular for single-stroke only discharge, with an actuator introducable by an actuating force into the media reservoir and thereby opening a closure of the media reservoir. One such discharge device is described in DE-A-40 21 263. In this arrangement a diaphragm forming the closure is provided in a piston plug, the diaphragm being penetratable by the actuator.
Furthermore, from DE-A-36 31 341 and 40 04 528 of Applicant ball valves are known which form the outlet valve and are actuated by the fluid pressure built up in the interior of the media reservoir.
Again in EP-0 311 863 A of Applicant there is further described that a pump barrel and a flexible stop formed as a kind of snap lock coact such that prior to discharge of a partial stroke a certain actuating pressure needs to be exterted by the operator so that discharge of the fluid at a minimum pressure does not result until this pressure point is overcome. This configuration makes sure that on atomization of a medium the pressure is sufficient for atomization right from the start. This is especially important for discharge devices affecting total discharge in only a single stroke and which are intended for the administration of medicinal drugs which as regards metering, contamination, preservation etc. thereof need to be sealed off hermetically and thus sterile until actually made use of. In the case of these normally highly expensive medicinal drugs it must be ensured that the contents are not wasted e.g. non-atomized due to actuation being too weak.